disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Green Men
The Squeeze Toy Aliens, a.k.a. Little Green Men (or LGMs for short), are a bunch of 3-eyed space aliens voiced by Jeff Pidgeon in Disney/Pixar's 1995 film Toy Story and its sequels. They later appear as minor characters in the film, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, and the subsequent animated series. Personality In the Toy Story films, the Little Green Men appear to be promotional toys for Pizza Planet, as they wear uniforms with the restaurant's logo. They are known for their near-worship of "the Claw," the claw of the game they are a part of. In Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, they are an actual alien race, many of whom work for Star Command as scientists. All LGMs have a telepathic link to one another, which is powered by an object on their homeworld, which is known as the Uni-Mind. Without it, the LGM's have trouble thinking clearly. Appearances ''Toy Story In the first film, the aliens are found in a claw vending machine at Pizza Planet that Buzz Lightyear climbs into. They believe the crane is a kind of deity who sometimes selects one of their kind to go to a better place. One alien in particular was picked up by Sid, which then put Buzz Lightyear in view. Sid then went after him. Woody tried to escape the machine with Buzz, but the aliens pushed then back out, not wanting to upset The Claw. Sid then went home with Woody, Buzz, and the Alien. Once inside, Scud immediately greeted him, and Sid gave him the Alien to chew on, as Woody and Buzz watched in horror. Later, when all Sid's toys were surrounding Sid, the alien (now looking more damaged) revealed himself from under Scud's feeding bowl to show it was also alive to join the rest of Sid's abused toys to teach him a lesson Toy Story 2 In the second film, Andy's toys (who were on a mission to rescue Woody) encounter three toy aliens inside a Pizza Planet delivery truck that they hijack to chase Al to the airport. Originally from the Crane Game inside Pizza Planet, they now serve as a car decoration. During the chase, the aliens fly out of the window. But Mr. Potato Head saves them by pulling them back in, and the aliens become quite attached to him. Their unison catchphrase is: "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." After the toys return home, Mrs. Potato Head chooses to adopt the three aliens as her children, much to her husband's dismay. During one of the bloopers, whilst the camera focus is being checked, the three discuss if any of them made it into the first ''Toy Story. One claims if you look at the letterbox copy, their arm is grabbing Woody's ankle. The same one then states that he's been offered to play a villain in a Toothpaste Ad, this greatly impresses the other two. ''Toy Story 3 In ''Toy Story 3, these same three Aliens are first seen in Andy's realistic play scenario, serving as evil accomplices of One-Eyed Bart (Mr. Potato Head's character) and Betty (Mrs. Potato Head's character), providing transportation for their escape by a pink corvette. The corvette is sliced in half by Buzz Lightyear's laser, and One-Eyed Bart protects himself, his wife and the Aliens by summoning his "Attack Dog With a Built-In Force Field" (Slinky's role). The villains are warped to Evil Dr. Porkchop's spaceship. Several years after the events of the previous film, the Aliens still say their message of gratefulness to Mr. Potato Head, much to his annoyance. A little later, they join the rest of Andy's toys at Sunnyside Daycare. There, the aliens meet a construction vehicle toy with a claw on it, making the aliens recite their catchphrase "The Claw" and follow the vehicle. When the toys experience a rough playtime with the toddlers in the Caterpillar Room, the aliens are being sat on and bounced on by one toddler, and they end up becoming tangled up in Slinky's coils. Much later, as the toys make their way toward the garbage chute (the only escape route from Sunnyside that Woody has learned from Chatter Telephone), Woody, Bullseye, and the Aliens riding on Bullseye are forced to make a detour due to an approaching security truck. As they make a detour, they encounter Big Baby sitting on a swing, watching the night sky. As they sneak past Big Baby, one Alien falls off Bullseye, landing with a squeaking sound, which attracts Big Baby's attention. However, at the last moment, Woody, Bullseye and the Aliens dive underneath a plastic bucket by the time Big Baby reaches the place where they had been hiding before. While escaping on top of the dumpster, one of the Aliens gets his feet stuck, and as Woody goes back to free the Alien, Lotso (who has been thrown into the dumpster by Big Baby) reaches out and pulls him into the dumpster just as a garbage truck arrives to pour the contents of the dumpster into the truck. The rest of the toys go to help Woody, only to end up inside the truck. When they are dumped at Tri-County Landfill, the Aliens spot "The Claw" (a crane) and run toward it (despite Woody and Mrs. Potato Head yelling at them to come back), but are plowed away by a bulldozer and presumed dead. However, they eventually manage to make their way into the control room, where they operate "The Claw" that rescues the toys, who are about to be incinerated at the last moment. As the Aliens approach the Potato Heads, Mrs. Potato Head tells them, "You saved our lives." Mr. Potato Head, to whom the Aliens have repaid their life debt they have owed him in the second film, immediately follows by telling them, "And we are eternally grateful," and he gives them a big hug as he finally accepts them as his children, implying that his attitude toward the Aliens has changed for the better. At the end of the film, they are given to Bonnie Anderson, along with the rest of the toys; when Andy shows Bonnie the Aliens, he mentions Pizza Planet as the strange alien world where they have come from. In the end credits, they are seen being juggled by Totoro, to the amusement of their "adoptive parents." Later, one of the aliens plays Juliet with Mr. Pricklepants playing Romeo in their rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Finally, the aliens are among an audience of toys who enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi," the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command In the ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Comman''d continuity, the LGMs work for Star Command as scientists and inventors. At the beginning of the pilot film, 3 LGMs have gone missing, and Buzz Lightyear and his partner Warp Darkmatter are tasked with finding them. Buzz is able to track the LGMs to a torture tank located in a hidden outpost of Emperor Zurg's. Though Buzz is able to rescue the LGMs, his partner apparently dies. Later, the LGMs present Buzz with a new partner, XR. He is a robot soldier who is programmed to learn from Buzz. According to the LGMs, a robot partner was perfect for Buzz, who had turned down other protential partners as a result of losing his last one, as XR could be rebuilt if destroyed. Soon after, the LGM homeworld is invaded by Zurg. There, Zurg steals the Uni-Mind, an object which telepathically links all LGMs. As a result, the LGMs become unable to clearly think. This affects them as they rebuild XR, who had been destroyed in the attack. Instead of being a blank slate, the confused LGMs make the new XR a genius. Thankfully, Buzz, along with beautiful fellow ranger Mira, XR, and a janitor named Booster is able to retrieve the Uni-Mind from Zurg, who had intended to use it to control the minds of everyone in the galaxy. Afterwards, the LGMs link is restored and the LGMs return to normal. Toy Story Racer A Squeeze Toy Alien is a playable character in the ''Toy Story Racer video game under the name "Little Green Man". ''Kingdom Hearts III In the new trailer shown at Disney's D23 Japan, Sora is holding two blasters of the Little Green Men from the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters attraction, hinting they might appear in the game. Disney Friends One of the little green men appears in this game in the practice room. Disney Parks The Little Green Men are seen at Disneyland's ''Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters. They are also seen at the Magic Kingdom's Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. Trivia *At one point while making the original Toy Story, the characters in the claw machine would have been plastic pizza slices with sunglasses instead of aliens. *In Toy Story 2: The Video Game, the aliens are also sold at Al's Toy Barn, and their box names them Mr. Martian. A Mothership also lost a few of these aliens, which it needs to return home. *It is uncertain if the Aliens in the second and third films were also in the first film in the claw machine. *The line "Use the wand of power" may be a nod to the line "Use the force" from Star Wars. Gallery Category:Toy Story characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Objects Category:Aliens Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Iconic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Toys Category:Character groups Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters Category:Character trios Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Scientists Category:Pixar characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Dreams!